Slaughterhouse
Slaughterhouse is a heist in PAYDAY: The Heist. It involves the team attacking an armored car, breaking into it at a slaughterhouse and escaping through the container yard. Overview The heist begins with the crew in an apartment overlooking an alley that has been set up to take out an armored convoy. When the convoy arrives, a heavy loader smashes the truck containing the gold through the roof of a nearby slaughter house. After catching up with the truck and removing the safe with the gold, players must defend themselves from hired mercenaries and police while the drilling open the safe, fixing it when it jams. Once the safe is open, players must take the bags to a shipping container in the shipping yard in the back (this trip must be made four times in single player, as bots cannot carry objective related items). After the gold is stowed away in the container, the players must set up a smokescreen with gas canisters found around the map to hide the container being lifted away. The crew then sets up a trap for the police before making their getaway in a vehicle containing the gold. Walkthrough Objectives Trivia *The nature of the heist is similar to the opening scene of the 1995 film Heat, which PAYDAY: The Heist draws heavy inspiration from, where a group of robbers flips an armored transport truck and robs its contents. *This heist was previously only available on Hard and Overkill difficulties, but has since been patched to be available on Normal difficulty as well. *The heist tagline could be a possible reference to law enforcers, as "pigs" is a slang term to call the police in general, and the crew must shoot their way past waves and waves of police (pigs) just to secure the 16 bars of gold. On the other hand, since this heist takes place in a slaughterhouse, "real" dead pigs are also abundant. *As soon as the player enters the slaughterhouse, when the armored car is caught up in the overhead cables, sometimes an AI squad member will say 'she's pretty tied up, hanging upside down'. This is a reference to lyrics from the song 'Pretty Tied Up' by the rock band Guns N' Roses. *There is a glitch where, if the entire team is on top of the containers in the shipping yard, very few or no enemies will spawn. This can be used to get through the most difficult sections of the heist, surviving out in the open with very little cover, on Overkill and Overkill 145+. *Although the poster tagline suggests a total quota of 16 gold bars, the actual amount is 8 bars per bag, added up to 32. *On the PS3, players can hide between two vending machines in a container to avoid fighting the police completely. This exploit previously existed on the PC version, but was patched. *While it is possible to obtain more than two gas canisters, only two are needed to complete the mission. *Murkywaters only appear in Slaughterhouse heist. **They make their first reappearance in ''PAYDAY 2'''s Shadow Raid heist as one of the only two enemy types, and have appeared in several heists since then. * The crew can carry duffle bags full of solid gold bars without any loss of movement speed. *The gold bars have the logo and name of the First World Bank. *Shit Pickle, a character from Cinemassacre, makes an appearance as a grafitti on a warehouse in the distance. Gallery Slaughterhouse convoy ambush.jpg Slaughterhouse convoy crashed.jpg Slaughterhouse truck falling.jpg Slaughterhouse gold bags.jpg Slaughterhouse container yard.jpg Video PAYDAY The Heist Soundtrack - Crime Wave (Slaughterhouse)|Crime Wave (Slaughterhouse Theme) Category:Slaughterhouse Category:PAYDAY 1